


Love is Our Resistance

by amandundundun



Series: Love is Our Resistance [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmates, artist!Victor, artist!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandundundun/pseuds/amandundundun
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov is a Muse-- a human with an incredibly powerful soul that allows them to encourage creativity and innovation in others and extends their lifetime. Every Muse has a non-Muse soulmate, and Viktor has been looking for his for over a hundred years, waiting for his soulmate to sweep him off his feet and out of the grip of his controlling family.Yuuri Katsuki is a dime-a-dozen composer and producer of music. He's sure no Muse will want to collaborate with someone as mediocre as him, especially not his idol, world-famous Viktor Nikiforov.When they meet, things don't go as either of them expected.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Okukawa Minako/Original Character(s)
Series: Love is Our Resistance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845394
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180





	1. Our Hopes and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! This story is FINISHED and I will be posting chapter two shortly. 
> 
> Content Warning: Very light, implied homophobia, which may turn more explicit in further parts of the series but NOT in this fic. References to oppressive laws against Muses and controlling guardians. Viktor deals with a range of emotions, from being unable to feel anything to depression/anxiety. I think that's it. It's all very tame.
> 
> A few notes:  
> The title of the fic and the chapter titles are from songs by the band Muse. Do any of their songs match the tone of this fic whatsoever? No, definitely not. Could I resist the reference and the chance to revert back to my middle-school alternative phase? No, definitely not. Songs referenced are "Resistance" and "Starlight." 
> 
> I'm hoping to post more stories to this series if there's interest, so if you're interested, don't forget to subscribe to the entire series!
> 
> This is the most ambitious world-building I've attempted in a fic so far, so if something is confusing please let me know *nicely* and I'll explain and/or go back and edit based on how many people are confused.

Viktor Nikiforov receives the invitation on a Tuesday. 

Maybe it came earlier, but he’s behind on opening his mail. Pre-opened letters and packages delivered by his assistant Mila are spilling from his kitchen counter onto the marble floors, the stack having tipped over at some point that morning, and he has to step over them to grab the dog leash on the way out the door. As he carefully toes around the pile a particular envelope catches his eye-- a white square with bold calligraphy carefully inked across the front in a shimmering midnight blue. 

Viktor is like a raven-- he’s easily distracted by shiny things. Last week he nearly walked into traffic when he saw a pair of men’s boots with glitter heels in a shop window. They look terrific on him, by the way. And the curl of ink on the envelope is slightly metallic and breathtakingly beautiful in its precision. There’s just something-- something about it…

His intercom buzzes, letting him know that his car is downstairs and he needs to get going. He bends down and snatches the envelope before clipping the leash to his poodle’s harness and dashing out the door, slipping the letter gently into the inner pocket of his coat as he locks up. 

Viktor’s schedule generally varies very little when he’s in St. Petersburg and today is aggravatingly average. He’s already been up for hours by the time he makes it downstairs with the envelope newly tucked in his pocket, having woken before dawn to work out in his home gym, showered and primped, walked and fed Makkachin, and gulped down a protein shake. His car is on time, waiting for him just outside the building. Mila, his new assistant, is sitting inside, and Makkachin leaps through the door to cover her in kisses before Viktor tugs her onto the seat next to him and clips her harness to the safety belt. Mila briefs him on his schedule for the day-- a few consultations via video conference, lunch with a friend of his grandmother, afternoon lessons with Lilia, more consultations, dinner with a potential sponsor. 

It’s like this nearly every day, except for the few trips abroad he takes to meet people and receive lessons from foreign teachers, which have grown increasingly rare as his reputation grows and more people are willing to come to him in Russia. And while in Russia he has no freedom-- not with his level of fame and his country’s laws about people like him. Until he finds his soulmate he’s stuck under the thumb of his ruthless grandmother, and once he finds his soulmate he’ll be under their control, instead. 

Viktor, his mother, and his grandfather are Muses. Muses are rare humans born with an extraordinary soul, and its mysterious and possibly supernatural power allows them to live hundreds of years-- sometimes over a thousand if the Muse’s soul is powerful enough. They can use their power to boost creative thinking in others and some of history’s most extraordinary Muses even possessed genius-levels of creativity, themselves. But the drawback is that in their twenties, a Muse’s soul goes into a sort of stasis until it can find its match-- their soulmate. During stasis, a Muse finds it nearly impossible to mature physically or mentally. Their emotions are foggy and distant. They can develop and improve skills like dancing or even computer programming, they can learn from books and memorize, but their physical and mental development are as good as frozen. 

Most Muses believe stasis is a good thing-- it allows Muses to find their soulmates whenever they are born and still relate to them. It would be so much harder for a one-hundred-year-old soul to connect to one in its twenties or thirties. While all it takes was a light kiss from their soulmate to reawaken a Muse’s soul from stasis, physical proximity and mutual affection and understanding are required to bond the souls completely. Souls close in maturity and experience allow a bond to form in as little as a few weeks, and once the two are bonded the non-Muse is able to live as long as their soulmate does.

Viktor has always found the concept terribly romantic, but the longer he waits for the person he’s meant to be with, the more frustrated he becomes.

It’s been over one hundred years since Viktor went into stasis and his patience is nearly gone.

It isn’t until lunch that Viktor is able to look at the envelope. He’s tucked away in a broom closet at the office where he meets clients, hiding from Yakov. His grumpy manager won’t be happy when he finds out that Viktor cancelled the lunch date his grandmother set up for him with a “potential soulmate”-- her words, not his. It would be impossible for Viktor to match with this woman or any woman. 

The girls his grandmother sends him to meet are usually so hopeful, many of them very sweet and all of them just looking for their place in the world. He hates the disappointment and frustration in their eyes when they realize that they’re going to have to keep searching-- Viktor won’t be their ticket to fame, love, or success. And because he’s gay he feels like he’s leading them on just by meeting with them.

So today Viktor sits on an overturned bucket with the styrofoam box of takeout food that Mila had brought him earlier on his lap. Makkachin crouches at his feet, eating her own lunch from a tupperware container. Viktor bends over to scratch behind her ears affectionately before setting his barely-touched meal aside and reaching into his pocket to pull out the envelope he’s been itching to get a good look at all morning. 

The calligraphy spelling out his name shimmers in the dull light and Viktor takes a long moment to appreciate the smooth dips and curves of the lines and the flawlessly tapered ends. Sure, it’s not the most original style but it’s just as technically perfect as Viktor’s calligraphy ever is and he’s had over a hundred years to practice. Either it was done by a Muse or their soulmate, or an exceptionally talented calligrapher.

Inside, the invitation is simple-- white paper with delicate blue scrolling and the same bold midnight-blue calligraphy, but this time a copy rather than an original. 

It takes him a moment to realize, lost in admiring the way the words look like song personified, that the invitation is from Minako Okukawa, another Muse.  _ That explains the calligraphy,  _ he thinks. It announces a matching party, which surprises him because he doesn’t think Okukawa has ever thrown a matching party before. Well, at least not in his lifetime. If she had, his godmother almost definitely would have been invited and then dragged him along. 

Minako Okukawa never made it big in the way his grandfather, mother, godmother, and even himself have. She rose in popularity for a while, even studied as a ballerina under Viktor’s godmother Lilia Baranovskaya before Viktor was born, but she returned to Japan at a time when the country was not connected to the outside world in order to be with family. Eventually, she met her soulmate there and now they keep their creative advising to their nation, rarely leaving but doing plenty of work. While most people outside of Japan don’t know about her, Okukawa Minako is legendary in her own country. 

Viktor doesn’t usually go to matching parties. He pays Yakov to find the best candidates for collaboration, or Viktor meets with people recommended by the people he trusts. Those he collaborates with pay him for his opinions and ideas or he receives a commission after the result of their partnership is sold. He does well-- he doesn’t need to go to big parties to socialize, anymore. 

Except-- he has a feeling he  _ needs _ to go to this matching party. 

Muses have strange instincts. They’re driven to help others create, primarily, but they also have strong instincts that nudge them toward their soulmate. Unfortunately for Viktor, however, his soulmate-finding instincts are notoriously inaccurate. 

Viktor runs his fingers over the calligraphy, trying to figure out how to convince his parents and grandmother to let him go to Japan. Suddenly the door to the closet whips open. 

Yakov Feltsman was hired by Viktor’s grandmother twenty years ago to manage his affairs. He’s one of a long line of managers Viktor has had in the last fifty years and the only one who stuck around despite Viktor’s tendency to skip out of things his grandmother tells him to do, and her responding fury. 

“Are you trying to kill me, kid?” Yakov growls, his face turning a dangerous shade of red. “What the hell are you doing in here? Your grandmother is going to have my head when she finds out you skipped this lunch.”

Viktor shrugs. If Babushka hasn’t killed Yakov yet, she most likely won’t. And she definitely won’t kill Viktor-- she needs him to carry on the family line. “You know that meeting these girls is a waste of time. My soul doesn’t resonate at all with most of them. And if our souls don’t resonate I can’t use my abilities to spark their creativity, and they’re certainly not my soulmate. There’s no point.” 

Yakov rolls his eyes, but he knows as well as Viktor does that all Muses capable of forming a romantic connection end up with romantic soulmates and therefore Viktor will never match with a woman. “Regardless, your grandmother pays me to keep you on the schedule she approves. Do you want her to cancel your credit cards, again?” 

“Of course not, Yakov, but thank you for reminding me that I’m an adult with no power over my own life,” Viktor replies coolly. Under stasis, he can’t muster up more than what would be a wisp of annoyance to an average person, but compared to Viktor’s usual unaffected state it feels like a storm of emotion.

“If you were an actual adult you’d accept your reality and do what needs to be done,” Yakov snaps, but with less bite than he would if he were really angry. 

Viktor takes a deep breath. He knows Yakov is right-- if he pushes too far he’ll make things worse for himself. He just needs to survive his grandmother’s control until he finds his soulmate. Then, hopefully, things will get better. 

_ Soulmate. Invitation.  _ Viktor remembers, and glances down at the card in his hands. He has an idea.

“I’ll go to everything scheduled for me in the next three months without complaint if I can go to this party,” he says, thrusting the invitation toward Yakov. 

His manager shoots him a suspicious look before taking the card and examining it. “A matching party? Really, Vitya?” 

“Okukawa is a respected Muse and a friend of Lilia’s,” Viktor adds hopefully. 

“I know who she is,” Yakov grunts. “That doesn’t mean your grandmother will approve.” 

“But  _ you _ can convince my grandmother. Please, I haven’t been out of the country in a year,” Viktor pleads, pushing his bottom lip out into a pout. “I’m never going to find my soulmate sitting around here all day.” 

“So that’s what this is about.” Yakov glares at Viktor and shakes the card in his direction. “You think you’re going to find your soulmate at this party. What if it’s another false alarm?” 

If Viktor could feel emotions strongly enough to wince, he would. He has only had two false alarms since he went into stasis-- twice he’s woken up with all of his Muse instincts insisting he’d meet his soulmate that day-- but each failure had sent him into a long depression. The last one was only ten years ago and Yakov had been there to witness it. 

“That doesn’t mean I can stop trying,” Viktor says finally.

Yakov sighs and reaches forward, dropping a large hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “I’ll see what I can do.”

**Three Months Later**

The flight from St. Petersburg to Fukuoka is grueling, and in morning traffic the trip to the hotel where the party is being held isn’t much better. They take the subway from the airport to the nearby Hakata Station, and from there they walk to the Hotel Nikko Fukuoka. It’s nearly two hours after the plane lands before Viktor is dropping his things in the sitting room of his suite. And on top of around twenty-four hours on planes and in airports, he is ready to curl up on the floor right in front of the door and take a nap, and only the temptation of the cushy mattress in the other room convinces him to drag himself to bed.

He feels like he’s barely fallen asleep when Mila hits him with a pillow. “The party starts in an hour and a half,” she says. 

Viktor rolls off the bed and hits the ground with a  _ thud.  _ “Mmph.” 

It takes him two hours to get ready, and the whole time he can feel excitement thrumming through his blood like nothing he’s felt since he had the full range of his emotions. 

_ This is the night,  _ his soul sings as he adjusts his collar in the mirror. He hopes it’s right because he’s not sure he can handle another false alarm, especially since there’s already a dangerous amount of hope building up in his chest. 

It must have been sometime in the fifties when Viktor had his first false alarm. He doesn’t remember details since a Muse’s memory is notoriously patchy and Viktor is worse than most. There’s nobody to remind him, either, as his manager from the time is long dead. 

What Viktor  _ does  _ remember is that he was in Paris for whatever reason at a gathering of some type when he bumped into a woman. He can still recall the feeling of warmth and joy that shocked through his body when they collided as clear as if it were yesterday, but the feeling faded as soon as he met her eyes. He  _ knows  _ but doesn’t remember, that he explained his feeling to the woman but they dismissed that she was his soulmate right away, likely because of her gender. She was married and had a young son with her, but Viktor didn’t feel anything more than a passing warmth for the son, either. It had all been very strange, but after consulting an older Muse who had been attending, they decided Viktor would attempt to resonate with both of them, just to see what would happen. 

In order for a Muse to pass their creative energy onto a non-Muse, the energies in their souls must resonate. The stronger the resonance, the longer and stronger the connection that passes on the creative energy can be, and therefore the more projects the creator and Muse can complete together. Viktor has performed more resonance tests than he can count, and at the time he met the woman and her son he was around 75 years old. He had plenty of experience to know that his resonance with both was above average, but still nothing significant enough to warrant further action. They exchanged contact information, which was still likely in his grandmother’s records somewhere, but nothing more had come of the experience. 

About ten years ago, Viktor felt the warmth a second time. He had spent decades researching what it meant to have a false alarm as he had in Paris, but he hadn’t been able to find a Muse or historian who could help him. Only a few Muses had ever felt the same and they’d never really found out why. It certainly hadn’t happened to them more than once. So when Viktor felt the shock of warmth in uptown Manhattan, he was  _ sure  _ his soulmate was near. 

But he missed them. 

The streets had been too crowded and Viktor had been out in the open, within energy-sensing distance of thousands upon thousands of people. His soulmate could’ve been driving by in a car or ten stories above him or in a subway train below his feet. He missed them and had been depressed for weeks afterward, his inner Muse inconsolable. 

Now, pushing pieces of his hair into place and examining his face in the mirror, he can recognize that those moments of warmth are nothing compared to the constant buzzing in his bones. Ten years ago his soulmate may have been just a child or a teenager, as soulmates are usually in their twenties when they meet their Muses. It would’ve been strange to meet them when they were young and painful to wait until they were mature enough for their souls to bond. 

When he finally steps into the ballroom, with its high ceilings and massive golden chandeliers, he nearly has to pinch himself to believe he’s here. The warm feeling buzzes like lightning in his veins, feelings of joy and excitement bubbling at levels he hasn’t felt since before stasis. He’s positive that his soulmate is in this room-- he’ll never be able to thank Yakov enough for all the work he did to convince Viktor’s parents and grandmother. 

“Mila, remind me to buy a bottle of  _ Russo-Baltique  _ for Yakov,” Viktor says just before they plunge into the crowd.

Mila snorts and grabs a cocktail from a passing waiter. “Sure thing.” 


	2. (black holes and) Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri meet and there's a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I changed Yuuri's family's onsen to a ryoken because I figured in this timeline, with Minako being famous and bringing people to their town, they would've had money to upgrade and expand.
> 
> 2) My knowledge of Japanese comes exclusively from YOI fanfiction and Google, but I tried my best to find the right Japanese title for great-grandmother. I read through a heck of a lot of Q&A threads and picked what seemed like the best answer-- hiiobaa-san/sama. From what I could find, this is what someone would /call/ their great-grandmother rather than the word "great-grandmother" itself. If I'm wrong, please let me know! 
> 
> 3) Uh I know I had this as 2 chapters but it worked better as 3 when I added a few things. Also, it was way longer than I thought when I checked the word count. So. *shrug* Again, the last chapter won't take long.

As soon as Yuuri sees a passing waiter he lunges for a glass of champagne, downing it in two gulps before trading his empty glass for another full one. The waiter gives Yuuri an unimpressed look and moves on before the young man can further empty his tray. As Yuuri moves to knock back his second glass, another hand plucks it from his grasp. 

“Thanks!” Yuuko chirps, taking a sip. Her fluffy pink dress glints in the light of the chandeliers overhead and her chestnut curls bounce as she moves. 

Yuuri groans. “Yuu-chan!” How is he supposed to survive this night without champagne? There’s no way he can talk to people without alcohol, it’s just not going to happen.

“Sorry, Yuuri-- Minako-sensei's orders. You know what happened at  _ Hiiobaasama _ 's birthday party last year.” 

Yuuri huffs and ducks his head to hide the blush spreading across his cheeks. He hadn't meant to drink so much that night but Minako is such a prolific drinker herself that Yuuri hadn't noticed how many fruity drinks he’d gone through while talking with her until the world had gone fuzzy and warm. He woke up the next morning under the bar in his family’s  _ ryoken’s _ restaurant in nothing but his underwear. Even though Minako had passed out under a table, she had done so fully clothed and therefore received less judgment. Yuuri still hasn’t heard the end of it, apparently.

“I’m not going to get  _ that  _ drunk,” Yuuri mumbles.  _ Just drunk enough so I don’t notice the glint of judgment in the eyes of everyone I speak to,  _ he adds mentally. 

Yuuko giggles and takes another sip of champagne.  _ Who knows how many glasses she’s had already,  _ Yuuri thinks. They’ve been here for a while, helping prepare for the party, and while Yuuri was setting up tables and directing decorators with his great-grandmother, Yuuko and Minako had been sampling food and booze in the kitchen.

“You're not exactly good at controlling yourself, alcohol-wise. You don't want to be a mess when you meet Viktor, do you?” Yuuko teases.

At that, Yuuri's face  _ really  _ reddens. He's been trying to forget that  _ the  _ Viktor Nikiforov will be at tonight's party ever since he spent a week trying to perfect the calligraphy of the famous Muse's name on his invitation. And knowing how Minako likes to meddle, she'll probably personally introduce Viktor to Yuuri. That’s why he needs some liquid courage-- so he can get at least a few words out in front of Viktor.

Everyone who knows Yuuri knows that Yuuri is a huge fan of Viktor Nikiforov. It's hard to miss, with Yuuri knowing every project the Muse has ever been a part of, watching all of his interviews, reading every magazine article, and perking up whenever his name is mentioned. 

It's not like Yuuri is one of those rabid fans who stalks Muses on the internet just because they’re famous or picks one and is convinced they're a god. Yuuri knows well that while Muses have long lifespans and are able to share and boost creative energy, they're entirely human. Minako is a Muse, and while she may be legendary in Japan for the creations she's inspired and her relationship with Yuuri's great-grandmother (both professional and romantic), Yuuri has held her hair back while she puked into  _ Hiiobaasan _ 's gardenias after a drinking contest, so he really doesn't hold any illusions that Muses are mystical beings. 

“Yu~uri!” sings a familiar voice, and Yuuri cringes. 

“Speak of the devil,” he mutters in English. Yuuko, whose understanding of English is basic, just gives him a strange look before waving back to Minako. 

The only mystical thing about Minako is that she is 270 years old and still looks 30. The crowd in the ballroom parts for the lovely Muse and her wife, Yuuri's equally-youthful great-grandmother. 

Hiiobaasan is nearly as beautiful as Minako, but in her own way. She’s shorter and wider with a warm, gentle face and round features. Always traditional, she wears a simple but finely-made formal kimono in blue and gold, her dark hair swept up in an elegant, surprisingly modern style. Minako, on the other hand, wears a slinky gold dress with a plunging neckline. 

Yuuri has to admit, if he weren't used to Minako he would probably be just as dazzled by her as everyone else in the room seems to be. All Muses are exceptionally beautiful, but Minako is especially so. Her brown hair is long and glossy, her features are sharp but delicate, and she moves with a grace befitting one of the world's most talented ballerinas. Men and women alike turn to stare at her as she passes. 

“Yuuri, kiddo, guess who just showed up?” Minako squeals, throwing her arms around the young man, breaking whatever illusion of untouchable beauty she was wearing before. “Viktor Nikiforov!” 

People around them begin to chatter excitedly, and Yuuri wishes he could sink into the ballroom floor and never be seen again. If people find out about his obsession-- if  _ Viktor  _ finds out-- he’ll feel like such a freak. 

“Mina, you're making a scene,” Hiiobaasan says gently, prying Minako off of Yuuri. “There are other Muses here too, you know. Don't play favorites.”

“That reminds me!” Minako gasps, turning to Yuuko, who is much more receptive to her excitement. “Guess who showed up just after Viktor?”

Yuuko squeals, bouncing on her toes. “Who?” 

Not really caring about Minako’s answer, Yuuri glances over at Hiiobaasan, who just shakes her head good-naturedly and gives Yuuri a commiserating smile. Minako has always been the high-energy one in their relationship, while Hiiobaasan is much like Yuuri-- more soft-spoken and unassuming. 

“I know Minako will want to introduce you to Nikiforov-san, but don't forget to talk to the other Muses here tonight,” Hiiobaasan reminds her great-grandson softly. “You should try to find at least one you Resonate with-- half the Muses here will be able to help you with your music.” 

“Yes, Hiiobaasan,” Yuuri replies. The thought of talking to so many people makes him itchy but that is what this party Minako is throwing is about-- it’s a place for Muses, investors, and respected creators to network. Yuuri may be registered as a candidate to collaborate with Muses, specifically as a composer of music, but he knows that the only reason he's at this party is that Minako is the one hosting it. He would never get invited to another big networking party-- inexperienced musicians like him are a dime a dozen. He knows the Muses here will see right through him. They’ll know he doesn’t have any real experience or talent-- he'll only be embarrassing himself by talking to them. 

He'll do it anyway, though, so he doesn’t disappoint Hiiobaasan. 

“Good boy,” Hiiobaasan says and leans in to kiss Yuuri on the cheek. 

~~*~~

Viktor is scanning the ballroom casually, hoping the incredibly rude man speaking to him takes the hint and stops talking before Viktor has to tell him to shut up for the sake of his own sanity. The large American man is eyeing him like a thoroughbred stallion or an especially large steak and he’s trying to impress Viktor with his wealth and status, unaware that Viktor isn’t absorbing any of the information. Where is Mila? Viktor should have asked her not to leave him alone for too long-- he should have remembered the kinds of people that tend to show up at these kinds of events, no matter how selective the host is when sending out invitations. And now he can’t find her in the crowd, which is surprising considering how red her hair is. 

He spots more than a few people staring at him blatantly, so his eyes skip right over the small dark figure watching him from the other side of the room-- until he feels a jolt of something like electricity in his chest. His eyes snap back to the figure he’s just passed and-- and it’s like somebody has just dunked him in freezing water. 

The young man stiffens, his large brown eyes widening. Viktor can’t look away. If he does he may drown because the soul-pull toward this man is like absolutely nothing he’s ever felt before. Usually, it’s just a nudge in his chest, suggesting he should test his soul’s resonance with another person-- but this is like his soul is  _ screaming  _ for him to grab onto the stranger across the room and never let go.

But just a breath after their eyes meet, the other man spins around and disappears into the crowd, his face flushed. 

Viktor doesn’t pause to make an excuse to the man still talking to him-- if he hasn’t realized by now that Viktor isn’t listening, he never will-- ignoring the protests behind him. The young man with the beautiful eyes has disappeared into the crowd and Viktor’s sole mission is to find him no matter what. He bumps into a few people as he slips between groups, turns and stops, doubles back, creating a bit of a scene. Guests are starting to stare, a few people try to ask him if he’s okay. 

And then Viktor spots him. 

The younger man-- possibly Viktor’s soulmate-- is at the edge of the room near the bar, facing away from Viktor. He’s gripping the arm of a woman about his age. As Viktor gets closer, he realizes that they’re in the middle of a conversation and stops abruptly just behind them.

“Yuu-chan, can’t we leave? I think I might die of embarrassment,” the young man says in Japanese. Viktor’s Japanese is by no means perfect, but he considers himself fluent enough to have not misunderstood. 

Viktor hesitates to step forward and make his presence known. How long had he stared at the man, earlier? Has Viktor embarrassed him by staring at him like a madman? Viktor can’t even begin to imagine what the other man must think because he isn’t sure what kind of shocked, manic expression he was wearing at the time. 

“Yuuri-kun, I don’t care if Viktor Nikiforov caught you undressing him with your eyes, you promised me a night away from the kids and I’m not going home until Minako-sensei kicks us out of the ballroom.” ‘Yuu-chan’ responds, her words a bit slurred, probably from the drink in her hand. 

Viktor’s first thought is that ‘Yuuri’ is the  _ cutest  _ name he’s ever heard, with the long vowel in the middle, and he can imagine the way the  _ r  _ would roll on his tongue. His second is that his little protege with nearly the same name is going to be furious. 

The rest of the woman’s words catch up to him quickly, though, and his eyes dart to her hand, curled around a champagne glass. 

_ She’s wearing a ring.  _

She’s wearing a wedding ring, and Yuuri is clutching her arm, and they’re discussing whether or not to go home to their  _ children.  _

Viktor takes a few steps back, stumbling out of earshot of the couple. This is just his luck, really. The man who is probably his soulmate is already married with children and either Viktor will be stuck in stasis forever or he’ll get one kiss and then be forced to live a long, painful, lonely life. 

But he can’t panic-- literally. His stasis only allows wisps of frustration and fear, just enough to let him know how he feels about the situation without actually taking root and forming. 

And now he has to break his stasis, regardless of the outcome. That’s the way his instincts work-- the buzzing in his head and tug at his soul won’t stop until he does. 

“Excuse me.” He approaches the couple in English-- it’s what people expect from a European like him. His soulmate--  _ Yuuri--  _ turns to him with those wide eyes that stir something inside of him. They’re big and an enchanting shade of brown, flecked with gold and surrounded by long, fluttering dark lashes. 

The woman--  _ his soulmate’s wife--  _ gasps. “Mr. Nikiforov!” she says, her English accented but clear. She bounces on her toes, her eyes sparkling. Clearly she’s a fan. 

“Hello.” Viktor plasters his friendliest smile on his face. He turns to Yuuri and tries not to be bowled over by how beautiful he is, with that slicked-back dark hair and smooth skin. “I apologize if I startled you a minute ago, but I felt a surprisingly large soul-pull toward you and was a little startled, myself.” 

He hears the woman gasp, and while she sounds excited he can’t bring himself to look away from the blush spreading across Yuuri’s cheeks. “Me?” he squeaks. 

“Yes, Mr…?” Viktor holds out a hand to shake. 

Yuuri hesitates for a second, blinking as he looks down at Viktor’s offered hand. “Uh, Katsuki,” he finally says, a little shaky. “Katsuki Yuuri. But please call me Yuuri,” he adds hurriedly. His English has a strong American accent, and his deep voice sends a little shiver down Viktor’s spine. 

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri.” Viktor delights in the way Yuuri’s name feels slipping off his tongue. Their hands clasp and Viktor feels it right away-- a dizzying warmth, the desire to never ever let go, the instinct to lean forward and press his lips against Yuuri’s own pretty pink ones to break the stasis. 

Yuuri  _ is  _ his soulmate.

Viktor holds onto Yuuri’s hand a little too long-- it’s so warm and firm and he hasn’t felt this safe since he was a kid, holding his parents’ hands-- and Yuuri has to break the hold, slipping his hand out of Viktor’s as he ducks his head to hide his red cheeks. 

“I’m Yuuko,” the woman beside them finally offers. Viktor startles at the sound of her voice. He had forgotten she was there, and he feels a pinprick of dread when he remembers her.  _ The wife.  _

Viktor tears his eyes away from his soulmate and tries his best to smile at Yuuko. This isn’t her fault, and if his soulmate loves her then Viktor is sure he will, too, if he gives her a chance. But there’s a creeping vine of jealousy curling around his heart, shaken awake by the contact with his soulmate. It’s been so long since he’s felt things like this, and the strength of the emotion is terrifying. He does his best to swallow it down.

Yuuko looks giddy, and her smile is huge and brilliant as she shakes Viktor’s hand. “Yuuri and I are huge fans,” she gushes, too excited to notice how pained Viktor’s smile is sure to be. “I’m sure Yuuri would love to work with you, right?” She looks expectantly at Yuuri and Viktor takes the chance to turn back to him, as well. 

He looks-- incredibly nervous and overwhelmed, tugging at the sleeves of his suit jacket and shuffling his feet.  _ He must be shy,  _ Viktor thinks. He can’t let his soulmate run away again, so he desperately tries to decide what will put the other man at ease. 

“Perhaps a Resonance test, to assure you we’re compatible?” Viktor offers. 

Yuuri’s blush darkens, and Viktor winces. He shouldn’t have said that-- Resonance tests mean Viktor holding the other person’s hands and listening to their souls’ interactions. It’s a bit intimate, and the way it comes out is a little more suggestive than he meant for it to be probably doesn’t help Yuuri’s nerves. 

But Yuuri surprises him-- “Okay,” he says after a moment. The younger man straightens, lifting his chin, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. His eyes suddenly sparkle with something like determination, and Viktor is  _ breathless  _ at the sudden transition. “We can do a Resonance test.”

Viktor hesitates for a moment as he reminds himself to keep breathing. “Perfect,” Viktor finally beams.  _ I’ll let him see the evidence that he’s my soulmate and see how he reacts before I decide what to do next.  _

“We’ll have to go get his sponsor, right Yuuri?” Yuuko prompts. 

“Oh, yes,” Yuuri agrees, shaking his head as if to clear it. “Um, and the Rose Room is reserved in case any guests need it for meetings. We can meet there in fifteen minutes?” 

Viktor agrees, but he immediately regrets letting Yuuri walk away to find his sponsor. His instincts are telling him to break his stasis  _ now.  _ Forget butterflies, it feels like he has an entire rabbit slamming around in his chest. And even Viktor’s logical side is begging to get to know his beautiful soulmate. 

It takes a long moment for Viktor to snap out of his daze. He needs to find Mila, he realizes-- she’ll know what to do. His brain can’t even function properly, all he can think is  _ Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri  _ and Mila should be able to think for him. Right? He pays her for that. Doesn’t he? He can’t remember what he pays her for, right at this moment. 

Mila is easy to spot, her red hair a shade not often seen in nature. Or anywhere outside a fire station, really. 

She appears to be flirting with three people at once, chattering away in English while the two men and one woman she has lured in all watch her with adoring, awestruck smiles. If Viktor didn’t know Mila, he would be sure she’s a Muse. Her charisma is almost supernatural in its efficacy.

“Viktor!” she says when she sees him. Her cheeks are the same bright red as her hair-- she’s been drinking. “Where have you been?” 

Viktor doesn’t have the mental capacity to put up with this right now. He switches to Russian, even if it’s extremely rude to do so in front of Mila’s friends.  _ “I need your help right now, Mila,”  _ he says quickly. 

Mila doesn’t get the hint. “Viktor! I’m kind of busy right now,” she says in English. “You should have a drink and relax-- it’s a party!” 

_ “No, Mila. I found him.”  _

Mila rolls her eyes.  _ “Found who?”  _ She finally switches to Russian.

_ “Him, Mila. My soulmate.”  _

His assistant chooses the wrong time to take a sip of her drink because she suddenly chokes. All three of the people she’s been talking to step forward to help her but she waves them off.  _ “What do you mean? Did you do a resonance test without me there? You’re not supposed to do that, Yakov will skin me alive--”  _

_ “No, we haven’t done a test yet.” _

Mila gives him a bewildered look.  _ “Then how would you know he’s your soulmate?” _

Viktor shakes his head, at a loss for words. How was he supposed to explain to Mila that he’d known the second their eyes met? How could someone who isn’t a Muse understand that instinct to connect to someone else’s soul? Normal humans aren’t aware of their souls on the level Muses are. 

“Mila, is something wrong?” the woman behind her asks nervously. 

The redhead turns around and diffuses her suitors’ worries with a bright smile. “No, just a little work-related issue that needs to be taken care of. You’ll have to excuse me.” 

Her suitors are obviously devastated but they graciously let her leave. She takes Viktor’s arm roughly and pulls him away from the crowd. 

_ “How do you know he’s your soulmate without a resonance test, Viktor?”  _ Mila repeats. 

_ “I-- I just-- you’ll just have to trust me, Mila. He’s meeting me in the Rose Room in a few minutes with his sponsor. We’ll do a resonance test and you’ll see.”  _

Mila makes a  _ tsk  _ sound but nods her head and pulls a tablet computer from the large leather purse hanging on her arm.  _ “Let me just pull up the documentation for a resonance test. What was his name?”  _

Viktor is already pulling her toward the door and out into the hallway before she finishes his question. 

_ “Yuuri,”  _ Viktor says dreamily. The ‘r’ rolls off his tongue so perfectly. 

Mila snorts.  _ “Your little protege won’t like that.”  _

Viktor shrugs.  _ “It’s not like they’ll ever meet, anyway.”  _

Mila gives him another odd look.  _ “What? Are you going to drop little Yuri now that you have a soulmate?” _

Viktor shakes his head, noting absently that he’s glad his emotions are still dulled. Once they are reawakened this whole situation is going to hurt like a bitch.  _ “Yuuri is married.”  _

_ “What, are you sure?”  _ Mila has stopped abruptly and is staring at Viktor with wide eyes.

_ “The woman he’s with is wearing a ring and I overheard them talking about their children, so, yes.”  _

_ “That’s-- not possible.”  _ Mila gives Viktor a sharp, unreadable look and turns away from him. She beckons for an employee and gets directions for the Rose Room. Viktor is itching to get there, to see Yuuri, regardless of the complications. She leads the way with firm strides.

Viktor shrugs as he falls into line beside her.  _ “It’s not impossible. Lots of Muses’ soulmates were in relationships previous to meeting their Muse.”  _

Mila presses her fingers to her temples.  _ “Of course you had to pick one that’s still married. Fuck. Alright, well, he’ll choose his soulmate, of course he will.”  _ She straightens up and drops her hands, nodding to herself.  _ “Yup, everything will be fine,”  _ she says, pushing her shoulders back, but it sounds more like she’s assuring herself than Viktor.

_ “Mila, they have kids. I’m not going to break up a family.” _

Mila whips around on Viktor, her expression threatening as she stops in the hall.  _ “You don’t have a choice, Viktor. Neither of you will-- a Muse’s soulmate is considered their owner in most countries, including Russia. If this resonance test goes the way you think it will then he automatically takes Yakov and your grandmother’s place-- he’ll be responsible for you regardless of his marital status. And he’ll fall in love with you because you’ll be two halves of the same whole. That’s the way it works, Viktor. Don’t mix things up trying to be noble-- you’ll make a lot of people angry. You aren’t powerful enough to make those people angry.”  _

And she turns and disappears around the corner.

Mila isn’t wrong, but she isn’t right, either. Viktor doesn’t want to break up a family, and he knows love just doesn’t disappear because another love is stronger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment and subscribe to the series if you're interested in reading more. Come visit me at https://amandundundun.tumblr.com/ for more YOI goodness.


	3. Hold You in My Arms (I just wanted to)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor test to see if they are soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the last chapter of this story. If you want to read more in this universe, don't forget to subscribe to the series. I have more written (just in need of editing and a few scenes) but wanted the flexibility to skip chunks of time and go back later or isolate more mature chapters for readers who just aren't into that. So hopefully more will be coming soon!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Yuuri isn’t sure this is really happening. It has to be some sort of drug-induced dream. Has somebody laced the canapes? There’s no way Viktor Nikiforov, the world’s most talented and beautiful Muse, is coming to meet Yuuri for a resonance test. 

Yuuri pushes his chair away from the table and puts his head between his knees. His heart is beating so hard he’s feeling lightheaded. What will happen if their souls don’t resonate? What will happen if they  _ do?  _

Or even beyond that-- what if their souls...match?

No, he can’t even think about that. They’re well-suited-- as far as Yuuri knows they have similar interests and skills. Chances are they will have a slight resonance that will allow Yuuri to work with Viktor on a project or two, especially since he’s Minako Okukawa’s family by marriage and she will vouch for his reliability. But there’s no way it will be more than that. He can’t let himself hope for something that isn’t going to happen. 

Yuuri has followed Viktor’s career since he was a kid-- watching him on television and buying copies of the paintings and music he collaborated on. He probably has the most complete Viktor Nikiforov replica collection in the world thanks to Minako’s connections and contributions from her own art collection. And now he’s staring down a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to be one of those collaborators and he doesn’t know how to process it.

Sensing her pupil’s distress, Minako gives Yuuri a few firm pats on the back. “Don’t worry, kid. If he said he felt a pull then you’re sure to resonate. Maybe we’ll even be adding another Muse to the family.” 

Yuuri groans and sits up, shrugging off Minako’s hand. “Don’t say that, please.” 

“Why? We both know you’re thinking it,” Minako says with a wink. 

Yuuri buries his face in his hands so she can’t see his face turning red. He’s just glad Yuuko isn’t here, he’s pretty sure he’d die if she saw him so flustered. She’s even more excited than Yuuri is about Viktor wanting to perform a resonance test, and he’s pretty sure he’d  _ actually  _ throw up if he was still listening to her excited chattering. But Hiiobaasan saved the day once again when she asked Yuuko to help her host the party while Minako accompanied Yuuri in the Rose Room. 

The door opens and Yuuri nearly jumps out of his chair. A young, pretty redhead leads Viktor into the room. 

Viktor. Yuuri initially thought the Muse was annoyed to have caught Yuuri staring at him in the ballroom, but here they are. Now Yuuri is staring and so is Viktor. Those intensely blue eyes lock on Yuuri as soon as Viktor walks into the room and it sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine. A thought goes through his head that he never wants Viktor to take his eyes off of him again. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor greets him, stepping forward and holding out his hand for Yuuri’s. Yuuri places his hand in the older man’s grip and stifles a strangled sound when Viktor lifts Yuuri’s hand and brushes his lips over the knuckles. 

Yuuri can practically feel Minako’s smirk from beside him.

“Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri manages to say, his voice surprisingly even. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Viktor replies with a smile that nearly blinds the younger man. 

“It’s nice to see you again, Viktor,” Minako adds, leaning into Viktor’s line of sight. Viktor jumps a little as he notices the other Muse, his expression a touch surprised (but he doesn’t let go of Yuuri’s hand). 

Viktor recovers quickly and sends Minako a charming smile. “Ah, curse my stasis memory. I can’t seem to recall where we’ve met.”

Minako seems unphased, her smirk still in place. She has a thoughtful look in her eye that never means anything good. “I understand, though I’m surprised you came to my party when you don’t even remember me. I wonder why?”

Viktor’s eyes widen and Yuuri balks at the pink that steals over the bridge of the man’s nose. “Ms. Okukawa,” he acknowledges, “I apologize. You’re Yuuri’s sponsor?” 

Minako smiles and bumps Yuuri’s shoulder with her own. “Yes, I’ve trained him since he was a kid. He’s my soulmate’s great-grandson.” 

“Oh!” Viktor looks back at Yuuri. “How interesting. Maybe being the soulmate of a Muse runs in your family,” he says with a wink. 

Yuuri must turn the color of a tomato or Viktor’s assistant’s hair and Minako looks  _ delighted.  _ “I suppose that explains why you came to my party,” she says smugly, grinning at Yuuri. 

Yuuri whips his head between the two Muses, his horror mounting when Viktor doesn’t correct Minako and only blushes deeper. Can Muses in stasis even blush? What’s going on?

But suddenly the Muse’s expression shutters and he gently releases Yuuri’s hand and steps back, leaving Yuuri feeling cold. “Mila?” he prompts.

The young redhead steps forward and they go over the paperwork. Yuuri honestly doesn’t hear a word-- he’s aware of every time Viktor’s eyes stray to him and he’s so nervous he can barely breathe. What just happened? Viktor had been-- had been  _ flirting  _ with Yuuri and  _ blushing  _ one moment and then suddenly he was all business. Yuuri signs where he needs to and tries to remain upright-- he knows how this goes, anyway. He’s seen Minako perform it enough times. Resonance tests are done between a Muse and a Creator to see if the Muse’s soul is compatible enough with the Creator’s for the Muse’s creative power to work on them. The stronger the resonance, the more compatible the souls, and the more projects the Muse and Creator will be able to do together before the creative energy transfer becomes ineffective. 

_ Please let me qualify for at least one,  _ Yuuri begs silently.

Once Minako and Mila have signed as witnesses, Viktor turns to Yuuri with a gentle smile. Why does he have to be so handsome? Yuuri is too gay for this, Viktor Nikiforov is going to be the death of him.

Viktor holds his hands out in front of him, palms up. His fingers are long, elegant, and pale, and they curl around Yuuri’s own sweaty, pudgy hands eagerly. 

Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hands and Yuuri’s legs nearly wobble out from underneath him. “Are you ready?” he asks softly. 

Yuuri nods and Viktor closes his eyes to concentrate. For a few moments nothing happens and Yuuri finds his eyes drawn to the Muse’s beautiful features. His fine, silver hair falls into one eye and glints in the soft light. His skin is so pale it looks like moonstone, his darkened eyelashes are fanned across his cheeks. And his lips-- Yuuri’s eyes are almost level with them and they’re perfect. Smooth and pink and shimmering with just the slightest bit of lip gloss-- when they suddenly twitch into a small smile, falling open slightly, Yuuri has to actively avoid swooning. 

But his attention is yanked away from Viktor’s lips when a feeling like electricity suddenly runs up his arms, starting where his hands are still clasped in Viktor’s. The feeling isn’t painful or shocking it’s-- almost refreshing. Like he’d been on fire and somebody has pushed him into an icy lake. He’s pretty sure he gasps out loud. Or maybe it’s Viktor. Most likely it’s both of them but it’s hard to tell just then because suddenly he and Viktor are nearly the same person. 

It’s just a fraction of a moment, barely enough for Yuuri to register, and as soon as it’s over he’s not sure it even happened. He’s not even sure  _ what  _ happened. But when Viktor opens his eyes and their gazes meet it's like Yuuri  _ knows  _ Viktor. It’s like he’s found the person he’s been searching for his entire life. 

Yuuri isn’t sure which one of them steps forward first-- in all honesty, they probably step together at the same time-- but suddenly his arms are full of the most beautiful man he’s ever seen and their lips are slotting together. 

Viktor grips Yuuri like he’s going to lose him but Yuuri wouldn’t initiate the break for anything. He’s never felt so warm and safe before-- never been kissed like this before. Like he’s everything and Viktor never wants to let Yuuri go. It’s an intoxicating feeling, that sort of passion, and Viktor is running his hands across Yuuri’s face and through his hair. Yuuri traces the other man’s lip with his tongue and Viktor quickly allows him in so their tongues can slip together with dizzying heat. The taller man pulls the shorter against him so their chests touch, and Yuuri clutches at the other man’s slim waist and shudders.

It’s push and pull for a long, indulgent slice of time. They’re both lost in it, and they don’t notice when Mila and Minako leave the room. It’s only when Yuuri lifts a hand to trace Viktor’s face and feels wetness under his fingertips that he startles away. 

The Muse’s cerulean eyes are filled with tears and he begins to shake now that they’ve parted. Viktor drops his hands from Yuuri’s shoulders and stumbles back, wiping at his face with his sleeve. “I’m sorry,” he gasps. 

“I broke your stasis,” Yuuri says dumbly. He remembers Minako telling him, once, that Muses can’t cry in stasis. Stasis can only be broken with a kiss.  _ Yuuri just kissed Viktor Nikiforov.  _

Viktor just gives him a watery smile and drops into a chair. “Yes. I figured you would.” 

“Really?”

The older man winces and hangs his head, silvery bangs dropping into his eyes. Yuuri can tell that he’s still crying.  _ He’s beautiful even when he cries,  _ Yuuri thinks.  _ But I’d do anything to make sure he never does again.  _ It’s kind of terrifying how attached Yuuri suddenly feels to Viktor-- like they’ve been friends (or more than friends) for years. And it’s not because of Yuuri’s idolization of the Muse-- breaking Viktor’s stasis and initiating their bond seems to have changed everything. 

“I-- I’m sorry about all of this, Yuuri,” Viktor says softly, as if he’s trying to disguise his trembling voice. “I should have told you I knew you were my soulmate, but I thought you wouldn’t help me break my stasis because of Yuuko, so I--” and he dissolves into sobs. 

Yuuri is frozen, stunned. Not because of the crying (well, maybe a little)-- he’s spent enough time learning from Minako to know that a Muse’s emotions are unstable for at least a week after their stasis breaks. But, “Why would Yuuko stop me from helping you?” 

Viktor shakes his head quickly, his bangs still hanging in his eyes. “I’m sure she wouldn’t, but I didn’t know for sure. I’ll explain everything to her and apologize, I’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble for the kiss.” 

“No, wait. What are you talking about? Yuuko will be happy that we-- that we kissed. She’ll probably break my eardrums squealing about it.” 

Viktor finally looks up at him, an odd expression on his face. “Your wife lets you kiss other men?” 

Yuuri’s eyes grow wide. “I have a wife?!” 

Viktor’s eyebrows shoot up. “Don’t you?” 

“No!” Yuuri yelps, waving his hands frantically. Suddenly he understands Viktor’s strangeness before they performed the resonance test. “Yuuko is married to my friend Takeshi! They have kids together. I don’t even like her like that-- well, not anymore, at least-- I swear! I’m single, totally single!” 

The Muse’s jaw drops and Yuuri realizes he probably could have said the last part a little less desperately. He can practically feel the blood rushing to his face. “I mean-- um--” 

Viktor drops his face into his hands again with a groan. “Oh no, I’m so sorry. I overheard a bit of your conversation before I introduced myself earlier and I just assumed--” 

Yuuri winces. “It’s alright. It’s, er, not actually the first time someone has made that mistake.”

“You’re just saying that.” Viktor’s voice is muffled by his hands. 

“No, it’s happened a few times,” Yuuri admits. A few people in school had assumed he and Yuuko were dating-- and they hadn’t been kind about it. “We’re about the same age and we grew really close when we were both apprentices under Minako-sensei. It’s almost like we’re siblings, but we don’t look anything alike so people assume. I mean, I did have a little crush on her when I was in primary school, but she always saw me as a little brother and my feelings changed after…” 

Viktor has stopped crying, briefly distracted by Yuuri’s explanation. He’s again looking at Yuuri, his eyes red and puffy but starting to dry. He tilts his head to the side, his eyes wide and interested, and Yuuri is briefly reminded of Vicchan. “After what?” he asks curiously.

Yuuri has no doubts that if this were a normal situation he would stammer and lie and turn into a very large tomato. But it’s like he simultaneously has known Viktor forever and has only known him for a few minutes-- actually, that’s exactly what it is. His brain is scrambling to deal with a new person while his soul is humming with satisfaction at being with its other half. So after a moment of struggle he ends up blurting out the rest of his sentence-- “After I discovered you.”

A pretty dusting of pink spreads over Viktor’s cheeks and he presses his lips together like he’s trying to control a smile. Yuuri tries not to die of embarrassment. Great, now Viktor Nikiforov knows he’s a fanboy. 

“That’s sweet,” Viktor says softly, and Yuuri’s head snaps up, surprised. How can Viktor not be completely disgusted with him? Yuuri practically just admitted that he’s avoided dating most of his life because he’s been enamored with a celebrity he didn’t know. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor says, reaching out a hand. Yuuri looks down at it with wide eyes. “Can we pretend I didn’t just make a fool of myself and get to know each other?” The Muse flashes him a smile, but his eyes are sincere and kind, if a little tired. 

Yuuri can be a coward-- he’s lost faith in himself many times over the years and has had to be pulled back to his feet by the people around him. And his self-confidence is historically low. Even after breaking Viktor’s stasis he isn’t sure he is good enough for the Muse. Anybody reasonable would be able to tell that Yuuri is absolutely, undeniably Viktor Nikiforov’s soulmate but deep down Yuuri is sure this must be a trick. 

Yuuri is a self-conscious, cowardly mess with a weight problem, a boatload of anxiety, and no real talents. But he’s definitely not an idiot. His childhood crush is standing in front of him asking if Yuuri wants to be his soulmate. He’s not going to say  _ no.  _

“Of course,” Yuuri finally manages to say. He’s terrified to the point where his voice is shaking, but Viktor’s answering smile is  _ dazzling.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek! What did you think?? I love a happy ending, and I love writing about established relationships so I'm not a slow burn gal, haha.
> 
> Don't forget to subscribe to the series. You can join me on amandundundun.tumblr.com for YOI goodness. Have a wonderful day! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please subscribe to the series and comment if you enjoyed. Also, come visit me at https://amandundundun.tumblr.com/ for more YOI goodness!!


End file.
